A trailer being towed by a tow vehicle can oscillate or sway back and forth for many different reasons and this sway can create vehicle stability problems. Some of the reasons that cause trailer sway include road conditions, traffic, weather conditions, load position, load quantity, and vehicle speed. Significant trailer sway can lift the rear end of a vehicle and push the vehicle to the side, significantly increasing the risk of loosing control of the vehicle and a rollover accident.